Open Bar Open Bed
by NicoleTheresa1
Summary: Smutty One-Shot- Beth and Daryl meet one night a digny little bar in the small town they both live in. Her family is gone and everyone treats her like Glass except the one hot stranger who she has only ever heard stories about treats her like a real person who isn't going to break and float away.


**So I randomly had a thought and this was it. I have a new chapter of Through Time coming up soon but this would not stop bugging me. I hope you all enjoy this smutty little one shot who could someday turn into a multi chapter fic. I like smut it's fun to read and fun to write so for all of you out there who write it a lot please let me know what you think and if I'm doing okay at it. Thank you a billion times over.**

The streets of the small Georgia Town were bustling with people on this warm autumn day. Beth Greene walked from the small Grocery store where she worked as a check out girl. The leaves in the trees bristled in the slight breeze, her big blue eyes looked up to the sky as she walked, taking in the sights of the equally blue sky. Looking back down her eyes stopped on the tall and mysterious blue eyes of Daryl Dixon. Known around town for his shady past and shady family. His brother and father were both currently in prison serving five year sentences for dealing meth around the state of Georgia. She kept her gaze levelly with his until he broke off his stare and quickly walked away. Feeling smug with herself that she didn't back down in fear from this gruff, handsome man, Beth Greene hoped in her car and drove home to her family farm where her older brother Shawn was waiting.

.

.

.

"Bethy what took you so long?" Shawn asked as she walked in through the big white wooden door. His green eyes looked freaked out as he paced in front of the stairs leading to the top floor.

"Calm down Shawn I am fine."

"What if you weren't fine?" He asked, the hysteria in his voice ever present.

"Shawn, we can't keep living in fear every day. If something bad is going to happen it's going to happen. Mom and dad and Maggie are gone but that doesn't mean we stop living." She tried to explain. A year ago the Greene family saw a bigger tragedy than anyone thought possible. A car accident on the highway coming home from Atlanta killed the patriarch and matriarch as well as the oldest daughter. All had been killed on impact and there was nothing that could have saved them. The oldest Greene child Shawn lived every day in fear it could be his last, his grief over losing his family tore him up in ways he never thought it would and he vowed to keep a close eye on his younger sister. The only other Green left alive.

After a lengthy mourning period and one slit wrist Beth Greene was ready to get back to living her life, if only her brother would let her. With some consideration Beth went up to her room and changed into a short sundress and wedge heels. Her hair was fine as it was running down her back in loose waves and she never needed makeup to look good. She trudged back down the stairs and called out for her brother. "Shawn?"

"Yeah?" He said rounding the corner from the kitchen. "Why are you dressed up?"

"I am going out and no I don't need or want you to come with me. I may or may not be home. I haven't decided yet."

"But Beth…."

"No Shawn, it's time to live." She told him before walking out the front door and getting into her little ford focus and driving away from her home. Looking into the rear view mirror she could see her brother pacing on the front porch. She turned away and focused on her destination.

.

.

.

.

The small bar was dingy and poorly lit. The music was loud but it would be perfect for getting her mind off of everything that has happened in her life. She walked confidently up to the bar and ordered a beer. "Didn't peg ya for a beer drinker." A husky voice said next to her ear. She spun around quickly to find the source. Daryl Dixon stood just a few inches from her, his stormy blue eyes seemed to hold hers for hours but was really only a few moments in time.

"I figured a Manhattan would be a little too much for this type of bar." Came her soft reply. He chuckled a little before speaking again.

"Probably." He sat next to her on the stool at the bar and ordered himself a beer. "Ain't seen ya in a place like this before."

"I don't normally come to a place like this."

"Runnin' from something'?"

"Nobody I know would think to look for me here and I just needed to get away from my over protective brother." She explained to him even though she thought he probably didn't care.

"Cause a yer parents and sister right?"

"You know about that?"

"Girl everyone knows about that. It was big news last year. Got everybody in this damn town watchin' ya like a hawk?" She blushed a deep crimson as she realized how true his words were. Everyone acted different around her now. They treated her like glass.

"Do you?" She asked him, her voice turning seductive. She didn't need to think much about where this was coming from all that she knew is she wanted to keep talking to him, to see where this night would lead and if it would go where she so desperately wanted it to go. A small fire was lit inside her stomach now, a fire that she hoped would ignite.

"What?"

"Watch me?"

"Not like they do." Her stomach did a little flop at his confession. "Ya want me to watch ya like yer gonna break?"

"No, I'm not made of glass Mr. Dixon. I can care for myself in most aspects of life."

"Most?" She turned away and sipped her beer, letting his mind work out her meaning on its own. "Oh." She turned her gaze back to him and smiled an earth shattering, sun shaming smile.

"So Mr. Dixon what brings you out tonight?" She questioned him as she leaned her body closer to his. She could feel the heat radiating off of him in waves.

"Brother dragged me out tonight."

"Ah yes Merle Dixon."

"What about him?" He said angrily, his posture went ridged as his muscles tensed.

"Nothing. Geez, calm down. I didn't mean anything bad by it I just stating the fact that I knew your brother." She told him backing up a little in her seat.

"M'Sorry."

"Forgiven." She took a pull from her beer before setting it back on the counter and looking up at him again. He was watching her, not in the creepy sort of way but still his eyes roamed her body. "Wanna get outta here?"

"What?"

"Come on." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him forward towards the front door of the bar. Once outside, the quietness around them was almost deafening. His hand was still held firmly in hers when he pulled her to a stop near his bike.

"You sure about this girl, don't you know who I am?"

"You are Daryl Dixon, sexy as hell, quiet, mysterious, and yes I am totally sure about this." She told him with as much honest conviction as she could muster. "Now let's go." He didn't need any more convincing than that, after all he was a Dixon.

.

.

.

.

The drive from the bar to his place was the most exhilarating thing she had experienced in a long time. The wind in her hair and cool against her bare legs. She had never been on a motorcycle before and now couldn't remember any of the reasons she had avoided them. She climbed off the back and smoothed down her skirt and hair. He followed suit and walked forward to open up the cabin door.

"What?" He asked looking back at her and catching her staring at the place. Her features where shadowed in the dark night sky but he could just barely make out her bright blue eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck, nervous of what she thought of the place before he dropped his hand and scolded himself for caring so much.

"It's amazing."

"What is?"

"The cabin. It's so rustic and perfect. I can see the appeal of it." She told him striding forward and pushing past him into the front room. He flicked the light on as he entered behind her, still unsure of himself and his home. A couch sat on one wall with a cute homemade coffee table. The intricate design caught her attention and she walked forward to inspect it closer. "Did you do these?" She asked her voice full of emotions he couldn't place.

"Yeah."

"They are beautiful." She stood up then and looked over to him. "You don't bring people out here often do you?"

"Never."

"Why did you bring me then?"

"Goin' to yer place was not an option." He stated as if it were obvious. She smiled a small little smile that seemed to warm his heart a little.

"True, you could have taken me to a motel or in the back of my car but you chose to come here. Thank you for that."

"I ain't gonna take ya to some sleazy motel and doin' it in a car sucks."

"Your right it does." She replied. His head shot up and he looked at her like she just confessed some giant naughty secret. "I'm no virgin Daryl, I have done it in a barn, a car, a truck bed. Hell even a field." He just stared at her which in turn made her burst out into giggles. "So I'm not living up to the image everyone in town has huh."

"Nah but I think that's best."

"Oh yeah?"

"I wouldn't wanna corrupt the perfect Greene girl." She rolled her eyes at that and walked forward a few more steps. The space between them became smaller and smaller, her eyes were big like saucers he noted. Almost all the blue was gone as her eyes dilated. "That would be real bad."

"Would it?" The space was closed as her hand came up to rest near the first done up button on his flannel shirt. She popped the button after a moment, letting her small warm fingers brush over the hair covered skin. Then the next button gave way.

"Mmmhmm." His hands found purchase on her hips, hips that were dangerously close to his own as they stood together as if they were made of one body. Her finger nails dug into his chest as she raked her nails down his now fully exposed chest. Bringing her hands around to his back she dug her fingers into the flesh of his back and pulled herself closer to his body, her face tilting up towards his own. No words were needed between the two as they stared into each other's eyes. That fire she had lit in her stomach burst into flames as she pushed up on her toes and locked her soft pink lips to his much rougher ones. Moving her hands back to his shoulders she pushed the material of his vest and flannel off the broad and muscled shoulder. The fell to the floor with a soft thud. Her hands traced the place where she now knew tattoos were painted to cover scars from his childhood.

He moved his hands from their place gripping her hips to pull the sundress over her head. He let it fall behind her as she kicked off the shoes leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties. Thank god she thought to put on her cute pink lace number before leaving the house. She thought to herself before losing herself in the best kiss of her life once again.

He lifted her up with one arm, her legs going to wrap around his waist as he carried her into one of the doors against the far wall. She opened an eye to see the room around her which promptly made them pull apart for air. She took in her surroundings, a giant wooden bedframe with the same little designs as the coffee table sat in the middle with a very comfy looking mattress. Putting her hand between then she worked to undo his belt buckle, her eyes leaving the beautiful room to watch what she was doing. His lips caught hers again as the buckle finally came free. He laid her gently down on the bed and hovered above her, his lips never leaving hers. Her hands worked to free him of the jeans that still adorned his body.

His erection was straining against the tight jeans he still wore, her hand working the button on them was doing nothing to help his self-control but he fought against it and kept his mind on kissing this beautiful woman beneath him. He finally sprang free as she pushed his pants down past his knees, using her feet to get them closer to the floor. He broke the kiss to look her in the eyes again, silently asking if she still wanted to keep going. He wasn't a religious man but in that moment he sent up a silent prayer that this didn't end right now. She nodded her head one and pulled his boxers down to meet his pants. He kicked them towards the wall and snaked his hand behind her back lifting her slightly to unclasp the bra she still wore. When that was gone she wigged herself out of her panties and tossed them to the side, bringing her legs back to wrap around his hips. Pulling her up the bed with him he reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a condom he kept just in case. He made quick work of the wrapper and slid it on his hard member.

She moaned at the sight of him and reached down to stroke him, a shudder ran through his body at the contact and a moan of his own escaped his lips. He leaned his head down to rest on her shoulder as she aligned herself with him. Pushing up with her hips gave him the signal he needed to move forward. Placing a kiss to her shoulder blade he thrust into her, she gasped at the initial contact but soon with him buried in her to the hilt she grew accustomed to his large size. He stayed still a moment to let them catch their breaths and adjust to each other. His finally lifted his head and looked into her eyes again. "You good?" He wasn't sure why he was worried about making this so perfect for her. Before it had always been a quick fuck without caring but for some reason he felt like he needed and wanted to make this perfect for her too.

"Perfect." She replied wiggling her hips to get him to move. He smirked at her and pulled back almost all the way out before thrusting into her again. They kept up a steady rhythm for a while, her nails digging into his back and pulling back in a scratch that sent shivers down his spine and right to his penis. Their breathing became ragged as they held closely to each other, his mouth trailing hot kisses down her neck and collar bone while she moved between touching his back and pulling his hair. "I'm close." She whispered into his ear, he knew he wouldn't last much longer himself so without much thought he moved his hand down to where their bodies connected and began rubbing circles against her throbbing clit. Within seconds she was over the edge and screaming his name between moans and groans as her orgasm hit her like a truck.

Her spasming pulling his own orgasm from him quickly. Exhausted he pulled out of her warm body, feeling saddened by the loss of contact and rolled over onto his back. He tied off the condom and tossed it in the bin next to his bed. She rolled onto her side and looked up at him through thick lashes and heavy eyes. "Wow."

"Yeah." He agreed.

"Do you want me to go?" She asked knowing the stories of his past encounters never had sleepovers after.

"Nah, I want ya to stay."

.

.

.

.

Beth Greene awoke the next morning feeling sore but happier than she had in a very long time, looking over beside her in the bed she saw Daryl Dixon. A man who had been a complete strange that she had never spoken to until last night. She had no idea what came over her at that dingy little bar but she was glad for it. Last night had been the best night of her life. He was lying on his back with one arm over his eyes as soft snore came from him. She wanted to reach out and touch him but decided against it. For now she would just lay here and watch him sleep. His relaxed features really were the most handsome she had ever seen. The lines of his jaw, and the way his messy hair sat on his head brought back the fire from the night before.

Without thinking she reached out and traced the tattoo on his chest with her finger. He stirred awake at the touch and looked over at her with his stormy blue eyes and a small smirk plastered on his lips. In any other situation it could be considered a cocky smirk but to her it was a smile of contentment from their actions last night. "Hey." He mumbled pulling his arm fully away from his face now as the morning light streamed in the window. With all the action the night before no one thought to close the curtains.

"Morning."

"How long ya been awake?"

"Not long, I was just watching you sleep." She told him, when she realized what she said her face flushed a bright red color. He smiled a real full smile, his hand reaching out to brush some of her blonde locks behind her ear.

"Oh yeah?"

"It's so not as creepy as it sounds I promise." She giggled. "I think."

"Nah not creepy."

"Good." She said, she looked as though she had something else she wanted to say but was holding back. He nudged her arm telling her she could say what she wanted. "Can I go make us breakfast?"

"Why were ya scared to ask me that?"

"I don't know." She said with a chuckle.

"You don't gotta make anything."

"Well I would rather stay here in your shirt and cook then go be a decently dressed human right now." She stood from the bed and grabbed a clean flannel from the back of a chair in the corner. She did up the buttons and suddenly he couldn't look away. She was naked under his shirt, she looked sexy as hell in his shirt with her hair all down and wavy and her lean legs poking out. "Unless you wanna go face the town this early in the morning."

"Not much in the kitchen but we can make breakfast." He said to her, he stood from the bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants he had lying around. He made way to grab a shirt and she swatted his arm.

"Oh no, leave it off."

"Why?"

"Because I like to look at you." She said it so bluntly he had to take a moment to think if he was actually hearing correctly. She wandered out into the main living area and started searching through the fridge for whatever it was she wanted to make. He stood back and leaned against the door frame watching as she went about her routine as if being in his home was the most normal thing of all. He couldn't dare hope that this would become normal though because he knew that she was Beth Greene and he is Daryl Dixon. Two different types of person. Two different to be together in anything other than a one night stand. After watching her for a few more minutes he joined her in the kitchen to help make the breakfast. They worked together so perfectly she thought she might laugh but managed to hold back.

They worked in silence, a comfortable silence until the meal was ready and set up at the small dining table that had the same designs as all the other furniture in the cabin. She smiled to herself as she thought up an image of him working on all these pieces, the sweat dripping from his as the Georgia heat beat down on him, a glass of water off to the side and his hands covered in saw dust. Shuffling in her seat a little as a heat grew in her core at the mere thought of him she reached for her water glass and took a big sip. "Ya alright?"

"Mmhm." She replied, swallowing her water. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"It's silly."

"Try me." He said, his voice a little rough from years of smoking.

She blushed a light red before replying. "I was imagining you building all this furniture." He didn't say anything back, he was struck silent at her words. "Silly I told you."

"Nah I just don't get why…" He started then, before realization dawned on him, he blushed himself, looking down at his plate. "Oh."

"I have a question for you." She said changing the subject. He finished eating his last few bites before looking up at her and nodding for her to continue. "Will I see you again after today?"

"Whatdaya mean?"

"I don't want to add any pressure or make things weird and uncomfortable but I don't know I would like to see you again. And not just in passing at the diner or on the street. I want you to do things to me that no one else gets to, I want you to rip my dress off next time with your teeth." He stared dumbfounded at her, she spoke so surly that it was hard not to be enraptured by her words. "I don't want this to be some one night stand that we both forget someday." He didn't know what to say to the pretty blonde sitting in front of him, he wanted to see her again, he wanted to do those things she mentioned, he wanted to make her a constant in his life but at the same time he didn't want to ruin her life and reputation by tarnishing her good name with his. "I get it if you don't want to."

"No no. I want to I just… well I'm a Dixon Beth and you know the stories about me and about my family. I ain't no good for ya."

"I don't care about any of that Daryl, I care about getting to know you for who you are. And I care about that fact that you are kind of like a god in bed and I care about what I think not what this town thinks."

"Ya sure about all that?"

"More sure than ever before."

"Then you'll see me again and next time I'll use my teeth." He said bringing up her random statement from before.

Her face turned three shades of red. "What?"

"About five minutes ago you said you wanted me to rip of your dress with my teeth."

"That was out loud?" She asked and he nodded. "Oh god."

"I like seein ya here in my place. I didn't think I would but I do."

"I like being in your place." She rose from her chair and sat herself on his lap, her arms going around his neck as her lips skimmed across his jaw and finally found his lips. She kissed him hard and with as much passion as she could muster. He in turn wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer to him, holding on tightly. "This is the start of something great." She announced in a breathy voice as they pulled away to get much needed air.

"Yeah it is."


End file.
